Honda ACCORD Coupe '88
|displacement = 1955 cc |aspiration = NA |engine = A20A4 |torque = 165.62 Nm / 4000 rpm |power = 117 BHP / 5800 rpm |pp = 340 PP |length = 4565 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1340 mm |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda ACCORD Coupe '88 is a Road car produced by Honda. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors There are two colors to choose from for this car: *New Polar White *Graphite Gray Metallic In-game description "The coupe model of the 3rd generation Accord, made in America for the American market." While we've seen numerous cars from the needs of the Japanese market, the Accord Coupe was a Japanese car created for the U.S. It all started in 1970 when Honda established its first U.S. factory in Ohio, and soon thereafter, created a local research and development factory in California. Its findings flourished in the form of this two-door variant of the popular third generation U.S.-spec Accord. What made the Accord Coupe its styling, engine tuning, suspension tuning, and equipment list came from Honda's U.S. arm. The engine was a 2.0-liter SOHC inline-4 that featured Honda's PGM-FI fuel injection system. Output was rated at 118 BHP and 112.2 lb-ft of torque that was transferred to the front wheels. The Accord Coupe's suspension system was identical to that of its 4-door sibling with double wishbones at front and rear. The car's exterior styling was both exciting and elegant at the same time, and looked different enough from the 4-door Accord to attract a different type of buyer. Highlights of its "American" character could be found in the front bumper skirt and high mounted LED brake lights inside the rear spoiler. Inside, leather seats in a variety of different colors and a Bose-exclusive audio system catered to American tastes. In fact, people who bought this car in Japan customized their coupes to look like those in Southern California. Acquisition GT4 This car can occasionally be bought at the 1980's Used Car Showroom for 9,099 Credits. The car’s name is listed as the Honda ACCORD Coupe (US) '88 in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 26,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda ACCORD Coupe '88 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 20,091 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 26,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures Honda_ACCORD_Coupe_'88.jpg|The Honda ACCORD Coupe '88 as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 4. Honda_ACCORD_Coupe_'88_(GT4_NTSC-U).jpg|The Honda ACCORD Coupe '88 as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 4. Due to the car being an American model, the IMPORT EDITION text on the vehicle banner, seen on the NTSC-J and PAL versions, was removed in this version of the game. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars